Design District
The Design District is a neighborhood in north-central Miami. The Design District is made up primarily of old low-rise warehouses and gallery spaces, that have been reconverted into retail spaces, art galleries, restaurants, and cafés. After decades of falling to urban decay, the area has risen to fame as a destination for the arts, design, and fashion. Notable luxury brands such as Christian Louboutin and Louis Vuitton make their homes here. The neighbourhood is home to over 130 art galleries, showrooms, creative services, architecture firms, stores, antiques dealers, eateries, and bars. Geography The Design District is in the crossroads of many prominent Miami neighborhoods, with the artsy Wynwood neighborhood to the south, Little Haiti and the historic 1920s Buena Vista neighborhood to the north, and the wealthy Upper East Side neighborhoods to the east. Crime The Design District does not stand out for extensive crime, due in large part to the wealthy cohort who shop here and extensive security precautions used by retailers and offices. Crime Rate: Bodily harm and assault are rare, concentrated mostly towards the blighted Little Haiti border. Petty crimes are most common, including shoplifting, purse and watch-snatching, vandalism, and scams. Intellectual property theft and targeted online attacks are relatively higher than most of Miami in part due to the higher income of residents. Police Presence The Miami Police Department maintain a station in the Design District area. Police Presence: Police presence in the Design District is high. Demographics As of 2000, the population of the Miami Design District had 1,116 people. As of 2000, there were 522 males and 594 females. The median age for males were 26.2 years old, while the median age for females were 25.4 years old. The average household size had 3.1 people, while the average family size had 3.6 members. The percentage of married-couple families (among all households) was 32.9%, while the percentage of married-couple families with children (among all households) was 17.5%, and the percentage of single-mother households (among all households) was 20.7%. 5.8% of population in other group homes. The percentage of never-married males 15 years old and over was 19.2%, while the percentage of never-married females 15 years old and over was 19.5%.8 As of 2000, the percentage of people that speak English not well or not at all made up 20.2% of the population. The percentage of residents born in Florida was 41.6%, the percentage of people born in another U.S. state was 12.1%, and the percentage of native residents but born outside the U.S. was 7.3%, while the percentage of foreign born residents was 39.0%. Sabbat Info Edgewater is claimed by Bishop Caezar Agustin, Ductus of the Praetorians pack, in his personal capacity as his personal domain. The Ordo Excelsior recently established themselves in the area. Graffiti tags advertising this fact are present throughout the neighborhood, if you know what to look for, and where to look. Buildings and Businesses of Note Adamar Fine Arts Adamar Fine Arts, celebrating 26 years in business, is a contemporary fine art gallery representing Contemporary Masters. They specialize in Contemporary Pop Masters, as well as established local, national and international artists. The gallery represents the leading contemporary artists including represent contemporary paintings, sculpture, works on paper and installations. These include Warhol, Dine, Katz, Haring, Sultan, Rauschenberg, Frankenthaler, Borower, Howe, Rietmeyer, Tolla, Rose, Migdal and Velez.